Trash The Night
by ForgottenShodows
Summary: Gwen and Bridgette go to see their favorite band "Trash The Night" at their concert in their town. Gwen's favorite member is Trent the singer of the group but when the two girls get backstage passes and get to meet the band will Gwen's favorite change?
1. Chapter 1

**I randomly had a idea and I made this.**

I was desperately trying to put on my black pencil skirt while curling my hair. Tonight was the night me and Bridgette would go see our favorite band, Trash The Night. We've been planning this for over seven months now! We worked our butts off getting the money for the tickets and went to buy them the day before and to our luck we got the last two in time. "Fuck!" I muttered under my breath after burning my forehead. I had my hair in a bun with two curls on the side and a big teal side bang to top it off I put down the curling iron but soon replacing it with my mascara and then my lipstick. I was already now 5 minuets late from picking up Bridget and I still needed to put on my fishnets and black heels so I just grabbed my purse and those two things I still needed and went out on my way grabbing my keys on the counter.

I started down the road to Bridgette's soon pulling up to the front of her house as my hand beeped my wheel and out came Bridgette in a black dress saying in red lettering 'Trash The Night' with different color paint splatters to go with it The same one I had except mine was a shirt. She came in the car looking at me and we both nodded. We screamed our lungs out as we pulled off going to see the concert.

We were quiet the whole way down though saving our voices for the fangirling we were about to do at this concert...Until Bridgette decided to break it.

"Gwen we need to pull for gas."

"No no! we can make it." I normally wouldn't be this stupid but my mind was on one thing tonight.

"Gwen I don't want to be walking to the concert tonight"

"Ugh! Fine." I turned at the nearest gas station grabbing my purse while getting out the car.

As I made my way into the gas station to pay for the gas I heard yelling at the front desk.

"Look buddy do you know who I am!?" I turned the corner to see a man with medium length black hair and looked to be in his early 30's and then it came to me it was Chris McLean one of the judges off of that stupid show my brother watches called Can You Dance he was arguing with the front desk guy.

"Yes you're the guy who won't give me money for the gas you owe!"

"I told you I don't have money on me right not just my credit card!"

"And I told you we don't accept credit cards!" They began to get in each others face with each pair of hands balled up in a fist. I decided to take action last I want too see is to idiots fight over gas when I have somewhere to go. "Here 20 on pump 4 and 20 for the guy keep the change." I was just ready to go so I decided to pay for the Chris and me, I seen Bridgette already getting back into the car giving me a thumbs up telling me she already put the gas in.

"Hey what took you so long?" Bridgette began to question me as I put me seat belt on."Something stupid it doesn't matter. Hey. I'm turning on the radio?" Was the last thing I said as we rode singing our lungs out to my 'Trash The Night' CD.

We pulled into the parking lot of the concert there were lots of cars but not too many too be a lot of people there. Bridgette and me walked to the ticket booth handing the man our tickets. "BANG" Was the sound of the entrance door opening to reveal Chris angrier than at the gas station I saw him at. "Where's Micheal!? Where the hell is he!" Chris was in the poor scrawny ticket booth's boys face now. "I.. I.. Don't know!" The boy looked as if he was ready to pee himself. "Well when you see him tell him her better get this light in here fixed!" He was about to storm off before turning around. "Hey your the girl who paid for my gas right?" I looked behind me like an idiot knowing I was the only one he was talking too. Bridgette nudged my arm

"Gwen what is he talking about?"

"Is that your friend? Well here I can't pay you back since I only have my credit card but take this."

He grabbed two necklaces attached to a card saying 'Trash The Night' with all the members on them. Trent the singer and my favorite he was cute and charming he is known as sweet one in the group, Geoff the drummer he was Bridgette's favorite and she loved to talk about him he is known as the party boy and Duncan he was the guitarist of the group and the rebel/punk he was also known as the player. I couldn't speak it was so sudden and a dream come true to meet these boys. "They're backstage passes but these are also good for going in there now but you only have 5 minuets to talk to them until after the concert." I stopped day dreaming and responded back, "Tha..Thank you!" I looked over st Bridgette who was in awe.

"C'mon give the boy your tickets and I'll show you to their room." Bridgette and I didn't hesitate to do this as we handed the guy our tickets and followed behind Chris. "Oh ladies my name is Chris by the way if you didn't already know that. Even though it should be obvious as I am a judge in Can You Dance show and I won 2 Grammy's in my role as Seneca Crane in the hunger games." He smiled a cocky smile. This is the part where my sarcasm would have come out my mouth but since the guy gave us these backstage passes I just rolled my eyes, Bridgette was still in awe not saying a word.

We came to a door with a star on it saying TTN Chris knocked on the door then opening it. " Guys meet these two girls who came to see your concert ummm.. "Chris snapped his fingers signaling us to say our names. "Gwen" I said in a normal voice but wanting to scream it out in joy. Bridgette wasn't saying anything yet so I punched her arm lightly and leaned in to her ear. "Bridge say your name."

"Bridgette!" She yelled it blushing. "Yea..Yea Gwen and Bridgette they'll be in here for five minuets and then back in here after the concert. You five kiddies have fun I have to find Micheal." Chris left closing the door behind him leaving us with the three boys. Bridgette walked over to Geoff who was pretend drumming in the air laying on the couch he sat up smiling at her.

Now it's time for me to choose what guy I want to talk too and that isn't hard to choose Trent of course I mean he was my favorite. I walked over to him and he was already smiling. "I'm glad you and your friend came too see our show means a lot to have fans like you guys." He motioned me to sit down in the chair next to him. "Well your going to see a lot of fans like us tonight out there." I smiled trying to make small talk. "No none as beautiful as you." I began giggling trying to hold in my laughter not to make him feel bad. It's just what he just said was so lame. After my giggling I began to remember there was one boy in the group we were leaving out, Duncan. Now I feel bad for leaving him out even though he looked to not care I still felt the need to at least say something to him. "Trent I'll be right back." I got up and started walking to the punk boy stopping right in front of him. He was laying on a two seated couch with his eyes closed, He wasn't sleep because he opened one of his eyes when I was walking to him.

"So finally done talking to Elvis over there." He had a cocky smirk on his face one that you could tell was trouble from a mile away but it also looked like fun.


	2. The Concert

**Here's another chapter for you darlings!:) ((Song links are at the end if you want to know.))**

Gwen stared at that smirk the punk rocker had on his face, The one most girls at their school fan girled over. "It's funny I always pictured you as the Elvis of the group considering one your the backup singer and guitarist and two your always the one jailhouse rocking on the stage and then having your drummer boy Geoff join in." It was my turn for my cocky smirk to show. And show it did. I awaited for his response but all that came was laughter followed by a insult? Compliment? Flirt? It was hard to tell from the way he said it. "Your not as annoying as I'd thought you'd be." He began to sit up from his position and look at me and smirk.

"Since you seem pretty cool I'll let you get an autograph for free." He had to be kidding me right? His whole sentence made me want to laugh even harder than when I laughed at Trent. I decided I'd be sarcastic with this ass and go back to Trent. "As much as I'd love to have an autograph from the one and only Elvis I'll just go back to Trent and talk. That Elvis part was for my satisfaction.

"Ouch! That hurt my feelings ya' know. Calling me Elvis! I want to cry so bad right now." He smiled and lifted up one side of his unobrow he had something up his sleeve he looked like the devil's spawn with that smile but before he could even say a word Chris came in with a better attitude than before he must have found Micheal. "Ladies time for you guys to watch the show and boys it's time for you guys to perform. And with that note me and Bridgette left going towards where the performance was going to be and to our surprise they're thousands of people already there standing and screaming there wasn't enough room for everybody that some were outside by the door. It was ridiculous! Me and Bridge came through the front door by the stage where the body guards are placed to make sure nobody snuck backstage. We showed them our passes and gladly walked our way to the front being bombarded by people. The room had gone pitch black and all you were able to here were whispers.

"_Please sing to me, I can see you open up to breath. Fast words make it easier on me._

_If the points to never disappoint you, somebody's_

_got to tell me what to do. I just wish you could have seen me me, _

_when it used to come so easy." _

It was Trent's voice that had started the screaming again as smoke begin to rise on stage and the lights flashed on the boys who were up on stage playing they're heart out smiling. Trent's voice was heavenly once you heard their music you could see why he was the lead singer he smiled at the crowd waving and high fiving the fans he could. Geoff was drumming away on his drums with his wide eyes looking at the crowd and winking at the fans. And lastly, Duncan. He looked to be lost in his guitar, his eyes closed with a smile on his face and moving his head back and forth. They all looked so different but worked so well together when they played. They were already a very famous band who were on they're worldwide tour and from the magazines where voted the worlds sexiest bands alive out of fifty others that had been chosen. They were only in this town because they were doing a one night performance, they would soon be going to London for two weeks.

_I'd like to say that it's easy to stay, But it's not for me._

_'Cause I'm barley here at all._

Here it was the verse Trent and Duncan were to sing together me and Bridgette had this song stuck in our head for over a month so we knew the lyrics like the back of our hands.

_Slow down now. The secrets out._

_And I swear now; Everything is perfect._

Duncan's solo was amazing on the cd I hope it was the same in concert.

_What you want, What you need_

_Has been killing me Trying to be everything,_

_That you want me to be._

It was perfect. Even though Duncan had to be the biggest ass on the planet his voice was as beautiful as Trent's and he showed when performing. Now It was back to Trent's heavenly voice.

_I'll say yes, I'll undress, I'll do more for less._

_And I will change everything until it's perfect again._

Trent was looking at the crowd but it seemed he was staring at me and Bridgette as weird as it was. He was smiling too but I think I must have just been so swayed by his voice that I carried away thinking he was. I looked at Bridgette who was screaming jumping around to the beat I laughed at her and joined in letting my hand make a fist as I moved it back and forth to the music. As the song ended screaming were still going on, Trent began to speak and the room went silent with few girls saying how much they love the band.

"Okay everybody we are very grateful for all you guys coming out too see us and we love all of you but were going to try something a little different." You could hear whispers all around the room trying to figure out what they meant by different. Duncan handed Trent his guitar and Duncan went to the mic.

"Okay ladies im taking over the mic right now as we are adding more songs of me singing too the album as most of you requested on our website so here goes one of the songs that will be on there."

_When I was a young boy my farther took me into the city_

_to see a marching band._

_He said son, when you grow up, would you be the savior of the broken, the beaten, and the damned?_

_He said, Will you defeat them? Your demons? And all the non-believers? The plans that they have made?_

This was something nobody would expect coming from the player Duncan which would probably explain why it was so quiet everybody was surprised yet amazed. The beats Trent and Geoff played were amazing as they matched perfectly to Duncan's voice as he sang his heart out too the song. If you listened to the lyrics closely you would realize it was a new side of Duncan which no one in the audience has seen and as everybody came to conclusion to this we all cheered him as he sang.

_Because one day I'll leave you, a phantom to lead you_

_in the summer. To join the black parade._

Geoff and Trent repeated the lyrics of what Duncan just sang. This song was so meaningful and beautiful I just wanted them to keep going on forever. Bridgette put her hand on my shoulder and smiled at three boys singing for our entertainment. They soon stopped playing.

"Well guys that was just a sneak peek of the song. Ya' know thanks for listening and cheering yaddah yaddah yah." Duncan took his place back as guitarist and Trent made his way to the mic.

"You know Duncan and his I don't care attitude." Trent said laughing as the crowd joined in. Duncan looked too not care proving Trent's point.

"Well this night is coming to an end but we won't leave without singing one more song." And with that note the crowd went wild screaming they're lungs out as to say yes. After they were finished singing the show had ended and the crowd began to leave the building. Me and Bridgette made our way to the backstage again meeting up with the boys in their dressing room. Bridgette was the first to speak.

"You guys were fantastic!"Bridgette squealed in excitement. I laughed at her.

"You guys were pretty cool." I tried to play it cool even though I had the same feeling as Bridge.

"Thanks bruh." Geoff responded smiling showing his bright white teeth. He was the only one who did, Trent looked to be lost in thought and Duncan didn't care. Bridgette went back to Geoff too talk while I went to Trent.

"You okay? Is something wrong." I asked Trent he looked out of this world and I was the one to bring him back down to earth. He laughed before speaking. "Nothing's wrong I'm always like this after a concert don't worry about it." I smiled even though I was still a little concerned. "Hey, so what you guys said during the concert about Duncan singing some of the songs whats that all about? Who came up with that idea?" Trent looked as though he didn't want to talk about but when I was going to change the subject he answerd my question.

"Well believe it or not Duncan does write some of the songs. Me and him actually split some of the song writing for the albums. Only when he feels like it or is going through some stuff." He looked up at me smiling but I could still tell by his face this was hard for him to say. I just don't know why.

"With Duncan it's not easy for him to open up. So the only way we know something is wrong is from the lyrics of his songs. It is also another reason why he always goes to violence or pranks to vent out his feelings. To put in general he can't handle his feelings very well when something bad happens in his life."

"What does this have to do with him singing now?" I asked wanting to get to the point. Trent laughed again probably at my impatience.

"Well I'm telling you now. His farther died two months ago. From what Duncan told us he was very close with him until he was nine and started to argue and fight more over him getting into so much trouble."

"Was that song for his farther?" I was actually getting interested in this.

"Well... Yes and no the first part of it was and then he couldn't come up with anymore lyrics so I jumped in. Anyways after his farther died he began to write more songs and when were ready to record them he asked if he could sing them himself. Chris thought it was an excellent idea splitting the album in half with me singing and the other half with Duncan's. We came here to actually see what the fans tonight thought of Duncan's performance away from the guitar and from the looks of it your friend, you, and the crowd seemed to love it. So Chris made it final for the album to be split." I was right he was looking directly at us.

"Why do you seem so down about it?" I had too say something his face was bugging me seeing him try to cover it up with a smile. " Huh? I guess It's no use trying to cover it up since you seem to have caught on." He laughed while I smiled. "Well with this new album coming out and Duncan and I splitting the songs, I always feel as if I can be replaced by Duncan or he will end up leaving the band. It's weird I know but It's just I don..."

"You could never be replaced by Duncan you know how many fans would drop the band if that happened!?" I interrupted him. It was just such a crazy thought even I know this band wouldn't be the same without Trent and I'm not even in the band! We both looked at each other wide eyed and then laughed. We continued laughing but my eyes went over to the delinquent who had a notebook in his hand followed with a pencil and headphones in his ears.

All of the things Trent just said never would I have thought would pop in his mind. He's such a nice guy it kinda makes me sad to know he thinks things like these and for him to tell me these things so easily...

"Wow Trent I never knew you opened up so easily." I just had to find out why he told me these things s..so..so...openly. I mean I'm just a fan he met today.

"Well as weird as it might sound. You just seemed down to earth someone I could trust and besides this is nothing too big anyways. But this will stay our little secret though right?"

I chuckled a bit.

"Our little secret." I agreed. I looked over to Bridgette who was taking pictures with Geoff I seen a slip of paper in wallet sticking out. They must have traded numbers.

"Mind if I leave again?" I asked Trent. I wanted to talk to Duncan again but not because I was bored with Trent trust I am far away from bored with him.

"Go ahead."

And with that note I walked over to Duncan again.

**Song links- ** watch?v=EhYXEeLvCmY , watch?v=LWhr6Uk1K1E

**This will go down as my longest chapter I ever made! Fav/Follow/Review for me!:)**


	3. Let's Go To A Party

**I Am on a roll aren't I? Two chapters in almost two days. Im so proud of myself.^-^**

I sat at the end of the couch Duncan was laying on. He seemed not to notice me this time so I flicked his leg to get his attention. I was able to his hear his headphones he had his music up so loud if I was hearing it correctly it sounded like "My Darkest Days". The player looked up at me and smirked. "Back for more Duncan Huh?"

"Shutup Elvis. You know you always call Trent that but I think it should be your nickname." I smiled waiting his response.

"Whoa..Whoa if your going to call me that for the night it's only fair I give you a nickname too." Uh-oh I didn't like where this was going but I was curious. "And what do you have in mind?"I Smiled even wider showing my teeth. "I was thinking along the lines of Little lamb." He patted my head as soon as he said it. "You know fluffy, sweet, cute, and small." He laughed with his hands behind his neck and one of his legs on the couch with the other dangling off. " Are those descriptions supposed to be sarcastic?" I said pouting at the nickname he had given me.

"Only two of them."

"Which two?"

"Now, now my little lamb curiosity killed the cat." The delinquent was toying with me now and to tell you the truth It was kinda fun. But I would never admit that to him even though my face probably already gave it away. "You know you surprised me Duncan." I said as I stared at Trent who was again lost in thought. I didn't get a response from Duncan for awhile and the reason for that was he was finally sitting up and looking directly at me. He moved his headphones to his neck and put one side of his unobrow up in a cute way that made me chuckle a bit.

"Hmm... Tell me how."

"Well when you sung that song, It was so different from when you sing backup or little solo's. You could tell you put your heart and soul into singing that song." I sighed a bit before continuing.

"And from a Elvis rocking player, I would have never suspected you too sound so good like that. And those lyrics were so meaningful. It was just...just... Amazing. It went silent between us until Duncan snickered then laughed.

"O...Oh man. Was I that good!?"

"Don't be an ass I was trying to compliment you." I said laughing some myself.

"Well thank you little lamb." Duncan began to stand up and stretch and then spoke.

"Well since were all dressed let's go to a party before we have to leave for London. Whad'ya say guys."

"I'm with ya on that bruh!" Geoff said enthusiastically.

"Count me in!" Trent said smiling as he got out three pairs of sunglasses, and two beanies. Duncan walked over to Trent and grabbed a black beanie and one of the sunglasses and tossed Geoff the last sunglasses. He then walked over to a big mirror attached to the wall putting his beanie on leaving a little of his Mohawk out of it. Trent walked over next to him and they stand back to back looking in the mirror smiling.

"Looking good." They say at the same time and fist pound each other. Bridgette and me laughed at them as Geoff got up to the door with Duncan and Trent following behind. "C'mon dudettes you guys aren't just going to sit there." Geoff said motioning us to follow.

We left the room Trent locking it from the outside. Bridgette and I began walking down the hallway until the boys started laughing. We turned around to see them standing there with they're hands crossed together on they're chest.

"Where you guys going?" Trent said

"Ya bruh exits this way." Geoff said pointing down to a vent on the left side of the wall which Duncan was already unloosening the screws too with a red screw driver he must keep in his pocket. He finally got it opened. "Ladies first" Duncan said queuing us to go.

"Ummm...Why do we have to go through here? Bridgette looked nervous.

"Um. You must have forgotten were a famous band. Were not even allowed to be out of the dressing room and if you haven't noticed there are bodyguards at the corners of these hallways who stop us the moment they see even a hand pop out." Duncan said.

"Ya I still feel bad for the little dude arms they broke who just went looking for the bathroom." Geoff said looking at both of the boys standing beside him. Bridgette and I both gulped with horrified looks on our faces as we heard what Geoff said. Bridgette went first as I followed and behind us were Duncan, Trent, and Geoff. We crawled through the small vent coming to another small gate for the exit which Bridgette had to kick down for us. Bridge and Me got out and stretched followed by the boys.

Duncan came behind me and put his hand on my shoulder while leaning down to my ear. "Nice ass Little lamb." I could tell he was smirking I hurried and stomped on his foot leaving him there holding it in pain. Trent and Geoff laughed patting the poor fool on his back.

"Soooo...You guys have the car were going in ready right?" Bridgette asked looking confused.

"We usually walk to these thing but I know you two have a car how else could you have gotten here." Duncan smiled at us as he said this. Really? You make a plan to get to a party but you forget the transportation part and now want to use my car!? They're lucky that I like them or Bridgette and Me would have left. Even though I'm not much of a partier considering the fact I haven't been one since I was in elementary school I at least wanted this night to be the funnest I had.

"Yeah." I said sighing.

"C'mon it's in the front."

"Wait!" Geoff said grabbing a rock he soon walked up to the corner of where the front of the building is and motioned us to come behind him. He threw the rock at a bunch of bushes and a bodyguard came running out to where the rock went. Duncan snatched my keys from my hand and unlocked the doors making his way to the passengers seat with Bridgette, Geoff, and Trent in the back. "Go Gwen!" Duncan was hurrying me to go as he moved my shift indicator to reverse and I put my foot on the pedal with my car soon making a screeching noise from the friction of my tires and the cold hard cement I soon my my shift indicator back to drive as we drove off into the night.

"So Duncan please tell me why we had to be in such a rush to get away from that bodyguard we were already inside the car." I said a little bit mad of the whole escape plat these boys had came up with.

"Well Little lamb it's very simple if the bodyguard was to see us in here he'll get Chris. If Chris finds out he'll go on crazy manhunt for us. Even though he'll do that to us anyways I at least want two hours well wasted partying. Anything else sweetie." The punk looked up at me with that damn smug smirk he always has on his face.

If this night doesn't go down as my funnest it will go down as one of the most eventful.

**Thank you guys so much for the favs/follows and especially the review I promise a new chapter will go up before school start again. Again Fav/Follow/Review :)**


End file.
